jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Hall
Alex Hall is the writer of the Haunted Cartridge story, and creator of the subsequent ARG. During his second year of college, he decided to write a short horror story on a whim, which evolved into a full game shortly after the story's ending. Biography Education Alex graduated from Brebeuf Jesuit Preparatory School in Indianapolis and studied Business Management at Saint Louis University. Prior work At 14 in 2005, Alex began writing a fanfiction that takes place after the events of Devil May Cry 3. As of 2006, it appears to have been unfinished. In 2008, during high school, Alex and several friends, under the name Consistently White, created a music video for a song titled "Hey I'm White," which is a parody of Kid Cudi's "Day N' Nite." They followed this video in 2012 with a Consistently White reunion video, which was posted to Alex's personal Facebook. It was finally released to the public on January 3, 2019, but was quickly made private. Alex was a participant in the 2008 and 2009 48-Hour Film Project competition, participating from St. Louis. His 2008 entry, Normal, won awards for Best Screenplay, Best Male Lead, and Best Composer, but ultimately came in second place. His 2009 entry has been lost. Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge In September 2010, Alex wrote the Haunted Cartridge during his second year of college. The project began on a whim, and he wrote the entirety of it himself, working between classes and at night. After seeing the success of the story, he paid out of his own pocket to start a website that advanced the story. Unfortunately, a few days into the ARG portion, his lack of funding forced the game to pause. Receiving continuous donations and requests to continue the story motivated Alex to continue the game. After mentioning the real name of a player in-game, Alex allowed the player, Kayd Hendricks, to present his own portion of the story. During the time leading up to the Hubris Arc, Alex introduced a new forum that allowed the player base to communicate as a whole. The story's final arc was intended to end after the release of a video game portion, which was to be used alongside a new website. Due to the massive scope of the project, Alex put the game on hiatus during July 2011, which will last until he is able to allocate time and money to the project. He has expressed desire to return to the ARG after his film has finished production. Methods of Revolution In April 2012, Alex announced Methods of Revolution, a film project that he considers his master work. After raising money during its Kickstarter campaign, Alex began production. However, it has missed its deadline of a late-2012 release by four years, and is still in development. Following a post on the project's Facebook page promising things to come on December 28th, 2016, the page updated with a post on that date detailing the approximate scheduled releases of the three Methods films. Interestingly, Methods of Revolution: Prologue ''had its release date scheduled for April 23rd, 2017. A video was later uploaded on January 14th, 2017, further detailing his plans for ''Methods. On April 23, 2019, Alex announced The Digital Fireside, a podcast intended to serve as a prologue to the Methods of Revolution project. Future After Methods is wrapped, Alex plans on returning to the ARG and finishing the remaining part of the story. It is unknown what his plans are afterward. Works Writing * My Devil May Cry fanfic: Nelo Angelo, 2005 - 2006 (unfinished) * Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge, 2010 - 2011 (unfinished) Film * "Hey I'm White" (music video, 2008) * Normal (short film, 2008) * Unknown title (short film, 2009) * Consistently White Returns (short film, 2012) * The Digital Fireside (podcast, 2019 - ongoing) * Methods of Revolution (in production) Category:Real life